


Snow White

by PlayfulMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: Snow comes by to talk to Regina and overhears something very disturbing.





	

"Yeah, just ... there. Don't you see that works better?"

It was Regina's voice that Mary Margaret heard through the door, but that wasn't what had the school teacher white in the face - _snow_ white.

Snow had been walking along near City Hall when she thought to stop by Regina's office to speak with her future daughter-in-law (don't even get her STARTED with how weird that was). She had been there to ask Regina about the wedding plans and to insist Regina not work so hard often into the later evening, and Snow had even smiled when she was warned by Regina's secretary that Emma was in. The smile dropped, however, when Mary Margaret turned the corner to hear something peculiar from the mayor's office. Strangely erotic-sounding instruction Regina was giving - to which her daughter (her DAUGHTER for goodness sakes!) was very confused and often frustrated.

"No, that's what I was doing last time," Emma sighed from inside the closed office - her fingers looped around with yarn, holding two knitting needles awkwardly in her hands. She rolled her eyes when Regina rolled hers.

"Look, you're getting the hang of it - you really are! ... Do you trust me?"

"What sort of thing is that to ask at a time like this?" Emma kidded in mock offense. "I'm pretty far outside of my comfort zone as it is here, Madam Mayor."

Just outside of the door, Snow thought she might faint. Then again, that was her daughter in there. She started to wonder if she should barge in, but then again, Emma was an independent woman. Certainly she would just tell Regina no if she wanted to. Who had given Emma the 'no means no' speech anyway?! Snow started to panic outside the door as Emma kept trying what Regina wanted to finally get the mayor to relax. Knitting - go figure.

"Well I can't relax until I've at least taught you this one trick."

Snow put her hand on the doorknob, but then frowned. She should knock. She wouldn't want to burst in and find Emma in some horrifying position. What did lesbians even do, Snow wondered. It was all so very pornographic. _ __Porn, porn, porn!__ _

"My fingers don't bend that way!" Emma complained and Regina LAUGHED! Snow made up her mind. She would knock if only she wasn't frozen in her spot with confusion and fear.

"Oh, suck it up." Regina's voice sounded from the other side: "If I tell you they do, then they do. You're not the first person I've taught this to. Now quit being such a baby and do what I say."

Snow was aghast. That was no way to speak to a person while making love! She was so startled, her fist hung just inches from the door.

"I'm trying!" Emma groaned. "Is this even right?"

"Good. Much better. You see how it's moving now?"

MOVING?! For God's sake! Snow banged on the door, red in the face and breathing angrily when she heard Regina on the other side.

"Not now, Margo. I'm teaching Emma something."

"Open up, Regina!" Snow growled in a most surprising voice. A voice that surprised Snow herself. "Now!"

"Alright alright," Regina muttered with all of the sass she'd always had. "Come in - it's open."

"Right ... right now?" Snow wondered aloud, fearing she would walk in on seeing one of them indecently dressed.

"You were the one who sounded so desperate to come in!" Emma laughed: "Don't tell me Margo told you what we were up to and sent you to heckle me, too!"

"M-M ... Margo?" Snow stuttered, putting her hand on the doorknob. Horrified about the goings-on of Regina's office. Was Margo some kind of horrifying third wheel to their sexual shenanigans?

"Yeah, she tried to teach me some tricks of her own, too!" Emma shouted. "Come in!"

When Snow opened the door at last to see that they sat innocently side-by-side knitting together, she slumped against the door frame with relief - fanning herself. "Oh thank God ..."

"What's up with you?" Emma asked distractedly, still trying to perfect the knitting stitch Regina had insisted on teaching her.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret lied, sighing with a true smile adorning her face. "Nothing at all ... I'm so happy Regina's teaching you to knit, Sweetheart."

"It's just a little something I picked up," Regina smiled, interested in the flush on Snow's face. Had she thought ...? Oh.

"I ... I uh ... better get going," Snow excused awkwardly, teetering back out of Regina's office. "I ... I'll come back later."

"Sure," Regina agreed, watching Snow close the door behind her again. Immediately, Regina smirked when she saw Emma holding back laughter.

"She totally thought you were corrupting me," Emma snorted, finishing the last stitch of her knitted row to set the project down on the chair. "That look on her face ... she was afraid of what you were teaching me."

"Well," Regina drawled, setting down her own small project to sit on Emma's lap, gently stroking her face. "It's best that she doesn't know her little angel is the one corrupting the big, bad queen then, isn't it?"

Emma smiled into Regina's eyes and then kissed her with all the possession over Regina that she allowed herself to feel in such moments. She moaned as quietly as she could when Regina melted into her.

"No one knows what I do to you when we're alone," Emma whispered to open lips, blind hands squeezing at her beautiful lover. "Now get your stuff and let's go before you're too tired to be tied to the bed frame tonight."

Regina let out a dirty chuckle, gesturing to their knitting while sunk against Emma in the sheriff's comfortable lap. "And what about my knitting lesson?" The pout on Regina's face was almost successful, but the fire in her eyes won out. She was ready for Emma to take the lead - it had been a long day, and Regina so desired to give up the control to the one woman who dared to take it.

"I have a lesson of my own to teach you. Now get our stuff. We're going home."

Mary Margaret was on the phone in her car, giggling to David about her embarrassing misunderstanding when she noticed her daughter and Regina exiting the building hand-in-hand. She beamed and continued on with her conversation until she saw Regina squeal and run toward the car when Emma swatted at her ass.

"Shhh!" Regina laughed, eyes daring Emma to push it a little further even out in public. It was so dark, after all, that no one would see. "Emma ... Emma, no! Don't you dare!" Regina whispered with an inescapable smile as the women stood across from each other by the hood of Emma's car.

Snow went completely silent on her end of the call from the other side of the parking lot when she saw what happened next. Emma chased Regina around the car and then caught her and kissed her - aggressively! Emma was the aggressor?! Snow forgot how to blink as she watched Regina laugh to herself and then giggle louder when Emma pushed her up against the car.

"Snow?" David was asking from the other end of the phone, wondering if the signal had dropped. "Snow ...? Are you there?"

"Get off of me," Snow actually heard Regina laugh, shoving Emma off at last. "Off or you're getting nothing from me tonight. Not out here, you pervert."

Emma caught her lover's smirk and smirked right back, gesturing to the car. "Well then, M'Lady. Your chariot awaits."

Snow swallowed hard, hearing her husband's questions from the other end but still too shocked to answer.

"Snow? ... Are you okay? I can hear you breathing. What's going on?"

Blinking as Emma and Regina took off, Mary Margaret finally answered: "Do you think I could get my hands on one of those memory-erasing spells?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated :)


End file.
